Like the Break of Dawn
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: It's been fourteen years since Jamie Bennett last saw Jack Frost, and at age twenty-two, he now thinks it was only a dream. Until Jack shows up and offers to take him, along with Pippa, to Arendelle to meet his family. But things get complicated when four of Hans' older brothers step into the picture. Sequel to "Let the Storm Rage On" and "The Emerald Heart."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd here it is, everybody, the thrilling conclusion to my Jelsa trilogy, yaaaaay! I would like to give a HUGE shoutout to Katherine the Fabulous for all her help on this so far, she is being absolutely, well, FABULOUS! So not much happens in this chapter, it's just a short one to sort of catch us up on what's been going on in Jamie's life since the events of ROTG, things don't start happening until the next chapter, but...yeah. I hope you enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy the other two. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING AND DENY EVERYTHING!**

**P.S.: For those who don't know/remember, Pippa is the girl with the white hat in ROTG, she's one of Jamie's friends. Her last name is never stated in the movie or on the ROTG wiki, so I made one up for her. Okay, that's all, I'm done for real this time.**

* * *

><p>"AAAAAnd...done."<p>

Jamie hit the save button on his computer, then started looking around for his USB so he could transfer everything he'd just written onto it, but was interrupted when the phone rang. He let it go to voice mail, having gotten into the habit of screening his calls while he was in college.

_"Hey, Jamie," _a female voice said, _"it's me. Listen, I was wondering if maybe you__—"_  
>"Hey, Pippa!" Jamie said as he grabbed the phone. He heard her laugh.<p>

_"Jamie, are you screening your calls again?"_  
>"Well, you know me, too busy to talk to the plebians."<br>_"You mean your mom and sister?"_  
>"I never said that."<p>

Another laugh.

_"It's supposed to snow later. You wanna meet up at the park tonight for a snowball fight?"_  
>"Pippa, is that a question you even have to ask?"<br>_"Point taken. Great, I'll see you later, then."_  
>"Okay. See you."<p>

After hanging up the phone, he went back to his hunt for the USB. When he found it, he plugged it into his laptop and began the process of transferring what he'd written, leaning back and letting his eyes scan over the words on the screen while he waited, though he wasn't really seeing them, let alone actually reading any of them.

Jamie Bennett had thoroughly and wholeheartedly believed at eight years old that he and his friends had helped defeat the Boogeyman, and that he had met, among others, Jack Frost. But after almost a full two years had gone by without ever seeing any of them again, he began to think it had been nothing more than an unusually vivid dream. By the time he was a junior in high school, he had decided that he wanted to be an author, and in college, he majored in creative writing. The kids he used to hang out with had all split up and gone their separate ways as their interests and other things in their lives had changed. He still kept in touch with most of them, exchanging Christmas cards and things like that, but he hadn't seen any of them in quite a while.

Except for Pippa.

Pippa Galloway, the girl in the white hat, had grown up to be just as tomboyish as ever, and even though distance had come between the rest of the group, Pippa and Jamie remained the best of friends. Winter was still their favorite season, and they often got teased about how they liked each other, though they always insisted that they were just friends, Jamie often saying that Pippa was like his sister (which wasn't true, because he always picked up when Pippa called, but more often than not tended to screen Sophie's calls).

At twenty-two years old, Jamie's life was pretty good. Not fantastic or anything, but pretty good. He and Pippa lived in Carlisle (which, like Burgess, was in Pennsylvania), and he worked as a free-lance journalist, which earned him enough to pay rent and bills and keep himself fed and clothed and not much else, but he was okay with that. He was trying to write a book, but he kept having false starts because he couldn't find the right inspiration or come up with the right idea.

Now, a few hours after Pippa's call, he looked out the window to find that sure enough, just as she'd said, it had started to snow. He smiled, quickly getting his jacket and pulling it on, then grabbing his keys and hauling his bike out of the apartment and downstairs to the lobby of the building. After shoving his keys into his jacket pocket, he hopped on his bike and started heading for the park.

"Jamie! Over here!"  
>"Hey! Pippa!"<p>

He chained his bike up at a nearby bike rack and ran over to meet her. "Look, Jamie, it's a winter wonderland!" Pippa said, spinning around in a circle with her arms out to the sides. "Come on, let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and they went crunching through the snow together, laughing as they went. They spent the next several hours or so just running around, just like they used to as kids, throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels, and building a snowman that, unfortunately, didn't have a face, though they did put Pippa's scarf around its neck.

Once they had finally worn themselves out, they fell down on their backs in a pile of snow, laughing, their cheeks and noses red from the cold. "I wish it could be winter always!" Pippa said.  
>"Oh, yeah," Jamie agreed, "that'd be great!"<p>

"Wow, you guys just read my mind!" a voice said. Jamie sat up and looked around, but didn't see anybody. He knew that voice, though. He knew deep down that he'd heard it before, he just couldn't place where or who it belonged to. It was so familiar, though. God, if he didn't figure it out, it was going to drive him absolutely crazy! "You heard it, too?" Pippa asked, looking up at him, and he nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought as hard as he could, thinking until his brain hurt, desperately searching his memory until finally, it hit him. He knew _exactly _where he'd heard that voice before. The last time he'd heard it had been fourteen years ago, but he knew there was no way it could possibly be anybody else.

"...Jack?"

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAY, okay, yeah, so that's what's been going on with Jamie, lol. Um...yeah. Again, thanks so much to Katherine the Fabulous to living up to her name and helping me with this story, aaand...I will have the second chapter up soon because I'm currently working on the third, so yeah. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OKAY, this is where things get going! Again, many thanks to Katherine the Fabulous, and a couple things:**

**Elsa is going to sing a song in this chapter, and it is "Hope," by Idina Menzel. One of my other title ideas for this story that didn't end up getting used was actually a reference to the song, and the title idea was "The Bravest and Most Beautiful," and you'll see where that is in the song when you get to it. **

**Also, you are going to see something mentioned in here called _trollkrem. _This translates into "troll cream," and it is a traditional Norwegian dessert that can be put on top of things like Norwegian Christmas cookies and stuff, and it is made using lingonberries, which are very commonly used in Scandinavian dishes.**

**Ha, you see, I do my research! :P**

**...Okay, that's all, I'm done now. **

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Jamie twisted around in the direction the voice had come from, eyes wide, and sure enough, there he was, standing in the snow with his hood up, holding his staff with both hands as he leaned on it slightly. "Hi, guys," he said.<p>

"Jack!"

Pippa shot into a sitting position, twisting around to watch as Jamie leapt up out of the snow and ran over to the one and only Jack Frost. "What's that?" she said, then saw Jack and gasped, a big grin appearing on her face. "Hey, it's Jack!" she said, and jumped up to join them. Jack pushed his hood back to reveal his silver hair and held up a hand in greeting. "Hey, Pippa," he said. "Still wearing that hat, I see. Wow, look at you two, you're all grown up! How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two," they chorused.  
>"Wow, has it really been that long?"<p>

"Jack, where have you been this whole time?" Jamie asked. "Wait. We shouldn't do this here. If people see me and Pippa talking to the empty air, they'll think we're crazy. We should go back to my apartment."

"Good idea."

Jamie and Pippa both got on their bikes, and Jack followed them back to Jamie's apartment, where Pippa opened a window for the Winter Spirit to get in, then closed it again.

"Okay," Jamie said, "now start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out. I wanna know _everything."_  
>"That," Jack replied, "is a really tall order. It's been what? Thirteen, fourteen years? A lot happens in that much time."<p>

_"Quit stalling!" _Jamie and Pippa yelled.

"Okay, okay, jeez! Well, the first two years of it were spent just being the Spirit of Winter and doing Guardian stuff, you know? Nothing too terribly exciting or worth mentioning. But then after that—Aw, you guys. After that, I met the most amazing girl, and guess what? She had powers like mine!"

"What?!"  
>"No way!"<p>

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either at first! Her name is Elsa, and she's the queen of this kingdom up north called Arendelle, she's had her powers since she was born but never learned to control them, so I had to teach her! She's beautiful, you guys, she's got these gorgeous blue eyes, and man, you should've seen the way her dress glittered in the sun when we first met! She built an entire palace out of ice all by herself up on a mountain, and we never would've met if I hadn't crash-landed onto the balcony. So, anyway, we had to deal with Pitch and this prince named Hans, they'd teamed up so Hans could take over Arendelle and Pitch could bring back the Dark Ages, and since their kingdom was being threatened, Elsa and her sister Anna and Anna's now-husband Kristoff all helped us, and Elsa ended up getting killed, but then Manny brought her back to life the same way he did with me, and so then long story short, Elsa and I fell in love, we beat the crap out of Pitch and Hans, Elsa became a Guardian, Anna married Kristoff, I married Elsa, and so basically I've been living in Arendelle with them and the kids."

"The _kids?" _Jamie repeated.  
>"Oh, did I forget to mention them? Yeah, Elsa and I have three, and Anna and Kristoff have two. So that's what's been happening on my end, what about you guys?"<p>

Jamie and Pippa gaped at him until finally, the latter noticed something in her peripheral vision. "Is that your wedding ring?" she asked, pointing at the solitary piece of jewelry. Jack grinned and held his hand up for them to see it. The lamplight reflecting off one of the gemstones had been what caught Pippa's attention. "Elsa's matches," he said. "Man, you guys should've seen her when we got married, she looked absolutely amazing."

"Hey, I just remembered, how are the others?" Jamie asked.  
>"Oh, they're great!" Jack said. "Yeah, we just got a new Guardian last year, and I think some of the elves have a bit of a crush on her. Her name's Makenzie, she's the Fairy Godmother. Yeah, I know, it's a storybook cliche, but trust me, 'Kenzie's nothing like the one in the stories."<p>

"What's her center? For that matter, what's Elsa's?"  
>"Elsa's is Love and Makenzie's is Joy."<p>

"Why didn't you ever come visit us?" Jamie asked. "I spent almost two years thinking you were going to come back to see us again before I finally gave up hoping and decided the whole thing was just a dream. I...I stopped believing, Jack."

"I know, Jamie. And I'm sorry, I really am. I just...First I was busy being a Guardian, and then other things got added on top of that—husband, dad, king...and the whole time, I've still had to do what I was doing before I became a Guardian by going around and bringing winter to where it needs to be when it needs to be there. And I kept telling myself over and over again, I said, 'One of these days, I swear, I'm gonna go visit Jamie and the others, and we're gonna have a snowball fight and build snowforts and all kinds of fun stuff.' But...I guess the right opportunity to do that just never really presented itself because I just had so much going on, you know? But just because none of you ever saw me doesn't mean I was never there, because I was, I swear I was. Every time I went to Burgess to ice things up, I'd check on all of you to see how you were doing. Hell, I even saw your first kiss! When you took that girl out to the pond after school, I was up in the trees and I saw the whole thing! But then...then you all started going away to college, and only Sophie was left, and I didn't know where any of you had gone, so I just...I figured it was the universe's way of saying that it was time to let go."

"But then how did you find us tonight?" Pippa asked. Jack smiled at her and pointed at her head.  
>"Your hat," he said. "I would recognize it anywhere. You never stopped wearing it, no matter how old you got. That and your striped scarf. The fact that I was even in the same town as you both, well, that was pure coincidence. But I saw that hat and scarf as I was flying over the park, and I stopped and did a double-take and realized it was you, and even though I knew the chances were slim that you'd still be able to see me, I had to land so I could watch you guys. Because I've missed you."<p>

"You knew we probably wouldn't see you, yet you still spoke to us?"  
>"Okay, during the three hundred years I spent between dying and becoming a Guardian, I got into the habit of responding to people and talking to them even though I knew they couldn't hear me, so that was actually more out of habit than anything else. Hey, what time is it?"<p>

Jamie looked at his watch. "Almost midnight," he said, "why?"  
>"Oh, crap! That means it's almost dinnertime in Arendelle! Jeez, Elsa's gonna kill me if I'm not home in time, I gotta go, you guys! It was great seeing you, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can so we can talk more, I won't flake out like I did last time!"<p>

"You better not, Frost!" Pippa called. "If you do, I'll personally hunt you down and strangle you myself!"  
>"I'll come back next week, I promise," Jack said. "Oh, and here!" He tossed something, and Jamie caught it. It was a crystalline snowflake. "If you ever need me for anything, smash that and I'll come right over as fast as I can."<p>

"Tell the Guardians we said hi!" Jamie replied. Jack gave him a salute in response, then flew off into the night.

"You think he'll really be back?" Pippa asked.  
>"Yeah," Jamie said. "Yeah, he'll be back. I'm sure of it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Jackson Overland Frost, where have you been?!" Elsa demanded. "Klaus and Isaak have been stealing things from the girls all afternoon, Klaus has been freezing everything in sight, I had to thaw out half the paintings in the gallery all by myself earlier because Clara was too busy chasing him after he stole something to help, Makenzie came here looking for you, dinner's almost ready, and oh yeah, <em>your son <em>has been freezing everything in sight!"

"I'm sorry, princess, I didn't mean to take so long, I swear! I just got a little hung up in Pennsylvania is all, I ran into some old friends, and we got to talking and I lost track of time, I didn't mean for this to happen! Here, where's Klaus right now, I'll go—"

"No, don't bother, I already grounded him for the next week-and-a-half. And just so you know, Anna also grounded Isaak, so no sneaking around trying to still be the fun uncle, at least for him. Who are these people you ran into, anyway? I didn't know you had friends in America except for 'Kenzie."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

There was a knock on the door of the study they were in. "Come in!" Elsa called. The door opened just enough to allow Kai into the room. "Dinner is ready, Your Majesties," he said.

"Thank you, Kai, we'll be there in just a moment," Elsa replied. Kai left, and Elsa turned to her husband. "Please, Jack," she said. "I understand that it's your job as the Spirit of Winter to bring snow and ice and all that to different places, but please, all I'm asking is that you try not to take so long in the future, okay?"

"I'll try to be better about it from now on," Jack said, "I promise. Now come on, let's go eat, I'm hungry!"

He put his arm around her waist and they went down to the family dining room together, which was where they ate when there weren't important guests or anything. When they stepped in, everyone else was already there, and Gerda was just finishing with putting the food on the table. Senetta leaned forward in her seat, reaching for the basket that held the dinner rolls, but Anna pulled her back, telling her to be patient and wait until everyone was seated and in response to this, Senetta stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Hi, Dad!" Klaus said when he saw his father.  
>"Hey, Klaus," Jack replied. "I heard you've been causing trouble today."<br>"He stole my favorite hair ribbons _and _favorite book!" Clara interjected.  
>"Yeah, and he stole <em>my <em>doll!" Lucia added.  
>"Isaak stole my barrettes!" Senetta announced, never one to be left out.<br>"Well, it sounds like everybody's been having problems today," Jack said as food began going onto plates and getting passed around. "Woah, hey, I think that's enough, Klaus, leave some for the rest of us!"

"Where'd you go today, Uncle Jack?" Isaak asked.  
>"Across the ocean," Jack said simply.<br>"To America?!" Lucia asked excitedly.  
>"Yep. I visited New York and both the Virginias and New Jersey, and my personal favorite, Pennsylvania."<br>"Why is that your favorite?"  
>"Because I have friends there."<p>

"Daddy, why are there two Virginias?"  
>"Same reason there's two Carolinas and two Dakotas, which is because the people who named the states ran out of good ideas of what to call them."<p>

"If New York is in America, where's Old York?" Senetta asked.  
>"It's not called Old York, sweetie, it's just called York, and it's in England," Anna said.<p>

Dinner went on in its usual manner with everyone talking and laughing and generally just enjoying each other's company, and the kids didn't eat _too _much, of course, because they wanted to have enough room for dessert, especially since Gerda had made her special cookies for them, along with _trollkrem _to go on top. After dinner, because the kids all insisted, Jack told everyone about Jamie and Pippa and about how he'd met them fourteen years ago before he was even a Guardian. When Isaak expressed sympathy for Jamie having a little sister, Klaus blurted out, "You?! I've got _two _of 'em, how do you think I feel?!" Elsa and Anna had both scolded their sons that either way, it wasn't very nice of them to say that sort of thing about their sisters, but Jack and Kristoff found it a bit humorous, both of them turning their snickering into coughs when their wives shot them that "look."

And then, before they knew it, bedtime came.

In the months following the mess with Yelizaveta and Matvei Kovaleski, otherwise known as Baba Yaga and Koshchei the Deathless, Klaus and his sisters hadn't ever wanted to go to bed, fearing that they would be taken again. What their parents never let show was the fact that as scared of the idea as the kids were, they were even more scared about it. They would sit in their childrens' bedroom until after all three had fallen asleep, saying that it was to reassure the kids, but deep down, they both knew that it was more to reassure themselves than anything else, and Anna and Kristoff knew it, too. Over time, their fears had slowly dissipated along with those of the children until finally, one day, they were all able to sleep through the night and in their own beds once more.

But even a year later, there was still that lingering trace of "what if" way in the back of Jack and Elsa's minds.

They didn't dwell on it, though. They couldn't, otherwise all the fears would come crashing back down on them, and that was the last thing they wanted, even if only for the sake of putting on a brave face for their children. And besides, they both knew it was impossible; Matvei had died and turned to dust when Jack had stabbed his emerald heart, and Elsa herself had been the one to freeze Yelizaveta's heart. Not only that, but they knew that on the extremely off-chance that Yelizaveta's heart ever did thaw, the first thing the Russian woman would do was come back for revenge, so they would know right away, and this time, having faced her once before, be able to stop the madness before it even started.

They reassured themselves with those thoughts.

"Mommy," Lucia said as she and her siblings all climbed into bed, "will you sing to us?"  
>"Of course I will. Which song do you want to hear tonight?"<br>"The one about the bird," Clara said, and this got murmurs of agreement from both Klaus and Lucia. Elsa smiled and began to sing.

_"This is the story_  
><em>Of a bird with no wings<em>  
><em>But certain that it can fly<em>  
><em>Sailing on love<em>  
><em>Into the headwinds<em>  
><em>Forcing its way by and by<em>

_If only we were_  
><em>As strong as this bird<em>  
><em>Our spirit would never die<em>

_What do we name it?_  
><em>Hope is the right word<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Hope is a bird_  
><em>Flies higher than others <em>  
><em>And keeps all our dreams alive<em>  
><em>Free of all doubt<em>  
><em>Perfectly fearless<em>  
><em>Fed by its will to survive<em>

_Imagine ourselves_  
><em>Becoming this bird<em>  
><em>We can when we dare to try<em>  
><em>And see ourselves flying<em>  
><em>Over the mountain<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Only hope can light the way_  
><em>Only hope can heal the heart<em>  
><em>Only hope can keep the clouds<em>  
><em>From hiding the moon and the stars<em>

_If only we were_  
><em>As strong as this bird<em>  
><em>Our spirit would never die<em>

_What do we name it?_  
><em>Only one word<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Only hope can light the way_  
><em>Only hope can heal the heart<em>  
><em>Only hope can keep the clouds<em>  
><em>From hiding the moon and the stars<em>

_This was the story_  
><em>Of a bird without wings<em>  
><em>And rose above everything<em>  
><em>Never was giving up hope"<em>

* * *

><p>"She's <em>hot," <em>a voice said. Willem nearly jumped out of his skin in fright, then glared at his brother, who laughed. "Who is she, anyway?" Gustav asked. "What's she doing in that book of yours? Hey, what are you even reading? You're such a nerd, Willem."

"Nobody asked you, Gustav! And if you must know, I'm reading a history of our kingdom and its neighbors. _This _is the Queen of Arendelle."  
>"Oh, you mean one of those girls that Hans tried to kill however long ago it was?" Gustav said, raising his voice from Hans' name onwards.<p>

"I'm right here, you know," Hans said from across the room.  
>"We know," his brothers deadpanned together.<p>

"Wow," Gustav said, looking over Willem's shoulder at the portrait in the book. "That's really her? Queen Elsa? Hans, why didn't you tell us she was sexy?! Oh, wait, I just remembered, it's because you're stupid and always forget the important details. Idiot. Man, I would _totally—"_

"She's married, you know," Willem interrupted. He turned the page and pointed at another portrait, this one taking up the entire right-hand page of the book. It showed Queen Elsa with a tiara resting atop her head and wearing a dress of ice blue silk. She was smiling, seated on a chair with her hands folded in her lap, her back straight. Behind her with one hand resting on her shoulder was a man with blue eyes and silver hair, wearing a military style jacket that matched Elsa's dress and a silver crown. Standing beside Elsa's chair was a little boy that shared her eyes and had platinum blonde hair like she did, and next to him was a little girl who also had Elsa's eyes and hair. A third child, another girl, stood in front of Elsa, this one also with platinum blonde hair, but brown eyes instead of blue.

"See?" Willem said. "That's the family's official portrait."  
>"Why is her husband's hair that color?" Gustav asked.<br>"I haven't come across anything about it," Willem replied, "but if I do, I'll let you know. I've wondered about that myself, in fact."

"It's because he's not human," Hans said.

His brothers looked at each other, then at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gustav said. "He looks plenty human to me."  
>"Well, he's not, trust me. He's...something else. Something that looks and acts human, but isn't. I never learned exactly what."<br>"You're as crazy as you are stupid," Gustav said. Hans scowled, then got up and left the room in a huff.

"You realize they're both complete and utter morons, don't you?" a voice said as he made his way down the hall. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "You're not too bright yourself, you know," he retorted.

"You're just bitter," Josef said.  
>"You would be too if you were me! You don't know what it's like to be the youngest and have to put up with all the bullshit the rest of you put me through! I messed up, okay?! You think I don't know that?! It's bad enough without you guys rubbing it in all the time! And you're probably the worst, you and Max!"<p>

"Will you shut up and listen already?" Josef demanded. Hans fell silent, a grudging look on his face. "Pay attention, I'll only say this once," Josef said. "Mother and Father are sending me, Aaric, Max, and Viktor to Arendelle to try and make things right between our kingdoms."

"Good luck with that," Hans said bitterly. "Elsa will freeze all your asses solid. At least if her husband doesn't get you first. And even that would be a mercy compared to what Anna and Kristoff would do."

"That's why they're not sending you," Josef said, and then disappeared down the hall, leaving his youngest brother feeling highly disgruntled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to be clear on who the four brothers are that have been assigned to go to Arendelle:<strong>

**Viktor: The oldest of all thirteen  
>Maximilian, a.k.a. Max: The second oldest after Vik<br>Josef: The third youngest, one of the ones that pretended Hans didn't exist  
>Aaric: The second youngest, between Josef and Hans in age, the other one who pretended Hans didn't exist<strong>

**And so now you have met our villains for the story, yaaaay! Mwahahahahaha! Boy, have Katherine and I got plans on how we're gonna be using those four! *insert evil grin here*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so now we're gonna find out what it is Hans' brothers are going to be doing that makes them the bad guys of the story. Um, a quick note. At one point while discussing things with Katherine, we were like, "Hey, I wonder how old we should make the brothers," and so what we did to figure that out was I went on the Disney wiki to look at Hans' page and find out how old he is, then added the years that have elapsed throughout the course of my trilogy to get how old he would be by the time this fic takes place, and now we're in the process of deciding on ages for his brothers based on that, but ANYWAY,**

**while I was looking at Hans' page, as I was scrolling down looking for his age, I noticed that it mentioned his last name was Westergard, and I thought it would be neat to incorporate that into the fic, so when we first see his brothers in this chapter, Viktor is going to mention their last name being Westergard, and I just wanted to let you know where that came from and that it is, in fact, canonical information.**

**...And on a somewhat unrelated sidenote, I also learned that Hans is not only a prince, but also a naval officer, which I thought was kind of a neat little bit of trivia about him.**

**So yeah. That's what's going on with that. Um, what else?...We're also going to get to see more of each brother's personality in this, so you might have some fun kind of taking it and comparing them to Hans a little if you want, lol. AAAAnd...I think that's about it.**

**OH, one more thing! Thanks to Katherine for helping me decide on what Pippa majored in and also for helping me figure out what the brothers are going to do and the motive behind it!**

**Sorry, didn't mean for that to get so long, but I'll shut up now. Right after I do this:**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>True to his word, Jack returned to Jamie's apartment the next week, this time with a simple brown bag slung across his body with a surprise tucked inside of it. As he was flying towards the apartment building, he saw Pippa heading in the same direction on her bike and waved at her. She smiled up at him and laughed. "See you there!" he called, and she nodded in response. He found Jamie's window open and flew right in, perching on the sill and watching Jamie type away on his laptop. "Hi, Jack," Jamie said, "gimme just a minute, I have to—No, no, no! Aw, come on! Seriously?! God dammit!"<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>"I just lost all my progress on this story! I've been working on this thing for the past hour and a half, it took me forever just to find a legit source on all this shi—"<p>

"Jamie! Will you calm down and tell me what you're talking about?!"  
>"He's a free-lance journalist these days," Pippa said as she let herself in.<br>"Yeah," Jamie said, "and I just lost nearly half my progress on this damn story because Microsoft Word decided that this was the absolute _ideal _time to crash on me. Ugh, screw it, I give up, it's not even freaking worth it."

"Is that hard?" Jack asked. "Being a journalist?"  
>"Sometimes it's a lot harder than it's worth. All the fact-checking and crap. God, I can't <em>wait <em>until I'm writing books instead of articles, then I won't have to do that, I can just make it all up out of my head and nobody will care!"

"Pippa, what do you do?"  
>"I went to school to be a graphic design artist, so right now I'm in an internship."<br>"Jack, our lives are _boring, _tell us about what's going on with you!" Jamie said. "Tell us about your kids, you had to leave before we got to really hear about them!"

"Yeah, what are they like?"  
>"I still can't believe that Jack Frost actually has kids."<br>"I know, right? I bet their mom does all the disciplining!"

"Hey!" Jack protested, crossing his arms. "I discipline! Just this morning, I got onto Klaus about hiding his sisters' stuff from them! And do you really wanna just sit around here listening to me talk about my kids?"

"Yes!"  
><em>"Really? <em>You'd seriously rather just sit here and talk about them when we could go to Arendelle for you to actually meet them, instead? Wow. How boring are you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, and from the bag slung across his body, Jack produced a snowglobe, smirking as he held it up for them to see. "You guys remember these things?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. Jamie and Pippa looked at each other in excitement, then at Jack, Pippa with some disbelief on her face.

"Are you serious?!" Jamie said.  
><em>"Totally <em>serious," Jack replied.  
>"Okay, what's the catch?"<p>

"There is no catch. You guys are my friends and I want you to meet them, end of story."  
>"So you're saying we should just drop everything and go to Arendelle with you, is that it?"<p>

"Pretty much, yeah."  
>"For how long, though?"<br>"As long as you want."  
>"Nobody will mind?"<br>"Not at all, kiddo."

Jamie and Pippa looked at each other. Pippa lifted both eyebrows and smiled at Jamie, who then shrugged. "Yeah, sure," he said, "let's go to Arendelle. I mean, why not?"

Before anyone could say much else, Jack threw the snowglobe on the ground, making it shatter into a million pieces as a portal opened. "All aboard!" Jack called. "Next stop, Arendelle! Pippa, ladies first!" Pippa jumped up and practically skipped through the portal in delight, Jamie close on her heels and Jack taking up the rear.

* * *

><p>The portal let them out into the castle library, and one of the first things Jamie noticed was a portrait hanging over the mantle of a nearby fireplace. "Hey, Jack," he said, "is that you?" Jack turned to see what he was pointing at and grinned.<p>

"Yeah, that's me and Elsa," he replied. "That's our wedding portrait. Didn't she look amazing? She rarely ever wears her hair down except when she's sleeping, so seeing it like that was a real treat for me. And Tooth and the Mini Fairies designed that tiara then had the yetis make it for them to give her as a present on the day of the wedding."

"That has got to be _the _most gorgeous veil I've ever seen," Pippa said in awe, displaying one of her rare girly-girl moments. Jack grinned.  
>"Isn't it, though?" he said. "See, she's got this dress, we call it her 'ice dress,' and there's a cape attached to it, and it's what she was wearing when we first met. Anyway, her little sister Anna designed the veil, and she made it to look like the cape on the ice dress, only white instead of blue. A lot of people came. Elsa and Anna's cousin and her husband and parents were there, and so were this king and queen from Scotland and their daughter and three sons. Man, Rapunzel, their cousin? She gave me this huge hug at the reception, just threw herself right at me and nearly squeezed the breath out of me, she was so excited to welcome me to the family! She's kind of a tiny thing, but she sure is strong!"<p>

"Jack?" a voice called. "Jack, is that you?"  
>"I'm in here, Anna!" Jack replied.<br>The doors opened. "Who are you talking—Oh!"

The redhead who had come into the room stopped short when she saw Pippa and Jamie, her eyes darting between them and Jack for a moment before she blinked a few times and snapped out of it. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Anna," Jack said, "this is Pippa Galloway and Jamie Bennett, my friends from Pennsylvania. Guys, this is Anna Bjorgman, my sister-in-law...Also known as the Reindeer Queen." The last part was said quickly, the words slightly slurred together. Anna scowled at him, placing both hands on her hips as Pippa and Jamie laughed. Jack shrugged, his face looking totally innocent. "Hey, don't blame me," he said, "blame Olaf for putting the idea in my head in the first place with his whole thing about how Kristoff is a 'valiant, pungent reindeer king.'"

"Jack, what are you even doing in here?" Anna asked.  
>"I brought Pippa and Jamie here through a portal and this is where it let out," Jack replied.<br>"Well, after you're done giving them the grand tour, Elsa needs you. Hans' stupid brothers will be here soon, remember, and you two need to figure out how you're going to handle that situation. Man, am I glad I'm not queen, I'd _hate _to have to deal with anyone from that family ever again."

"You're just saying that because—" He stopped at the look he was getting. "Yeah," he said, "okay, I hate it, too, but we don't really seem to have much of a choice. Besides, imagine how Kristoff must feel. Alright, let's go ahead and do this so I can get to Elsa. Come on, guys. Hey, Anna, you know where the kids are?"

"Last I saw, they were headed for the stables with Olaf and a bunch of carrots for Sven. If you find them out there, do me a favor and remind Isaak that he needs to come inside for a bath in about twenty minutes."  
>"Ooh, he is not going to like that. I'll tell him, and then run for my life."<p>

Anna nodded. "Good plan," she said.

"So that's Elsa's sister?" Pippa asked as Jack led her and Jamie out of the library. He nodded in response. "She's three years younger than Elsa," he said, "so thirty right now. C'mon, I'll take you to meet Sven and Olaf and the kids!"

He led them outside, an excited spring in his step, and took them to a stable. As soon as he opened the door, they were met with loud animal noises that Jamie and Pippa had never heard before. "That's Sven," Jack said. This, however, only confused them, and he laughed at the looks on their faces. "You'll see," he said, answering their unspoken question about who or what exactly Sven was to be making that sort of noise. He motioned for them to follow him, then led them around a corner, and they were met with the sight of five children all holding carrots and giggling as they held the vegetables out to the reindeer in the stall they were standing in front of. It was the reindeer that was making the noises.

"Hi, guys!" Jack said.

The kids turned, and their faces lit up. "Uncle Jack!" one of the boys said. "Look what I can make Sven do! Okay, Sven! Sit! Siiit...Sit!" The reindeer's rear end went down in the stall, a serious look on its face. "Good boy, Sven!" the little boy said, and gave the reindeer a carrot, which was eaten quite happily and with a lot of slobber. Jack laughed. "Good job, Isaak," he said, "I bet your dad'll wanna see that. Hey, guys, I've got someone I want you to meet! Remember last week when I went to Pennsylvania and told you I had friends there? Well, these are those friends. Guys, this is Jamie Bennett and Pippa Galloway, I've known them since they were eight years old. Jamie, Pippa, this is my youngest, Lucia, and these are the twins, Klaus and Clara, then that's my nephew Isaak and his sister Senetta."

"Woooow," Lucia said.  
>"What's America like?" Senetta asked.<br>Jamie and Pippa looked at each other, then the former shrugged. "America is...America," Pippa said. "I dunno, we're so used to it that I guess we've never really thought about it before."

"Senetta, I've told you before, I'll take you one day when you're older so you can see for yourself," Jack said, then something seemed to occur to him. "Hey, Isaak, your mom said Olaf came out here with you, where is he?"

"I'm right here!" a voice said. As Jamie and Pippa watched, a snowman about Senetta's height with a perpetually snowing little cloud over his head came around a corner smiling as he waved at Jack. When he saw Jamie and Pippa, his smile grew. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"  
>"Olaf, these are my friends Jamie and Pippa," Jack said.<p>

"Wow, Jack," Pippa said, "did you make him?"  
>"Elsa made me," Olaf told her. "Me and Marshmallow."<br>"Who's Marshmallow?"  
>"Uh, long story, but he's sort of like Olaf's little brother in a way," Jack said.<p>

"Oh, and that's Sven," Isaak said, pointing at the reindeer. "He's my dad's best friend."  
>"Kristoff didn't have a best man when he and Anna got married," Jack said in a low voice, "he had a best reindeer."<p>

"Jack!" a voice called. "Jack, where are you?! Jackson Overland Frost, I swear, if you don't get your ass in that throne room in the next five minutes, I am going to—"

"Oh, crap, I almost forgot! Uh...COMING, ELSA! I gotta go, guys. Oh! And Isaak, your mom said it's almost bathtime! Hey, hey, don't look at me like that, I'm only the messenger!"

_"Jack!"_

"ON MY WAY! Okay, see you guys later, bye!"

* * *

><p>The only thing Jack or Elsa could think about when they saw Hans' brothers was how much they looked like him, though one had very curly hair. "Your Majesty," one of them said, bowing to Elsa. "Prince Viktor Westergard of the Southern Isles. These are my younger brothers, Maximilian, Josef, and Aaric. Please, on behalf of our entire family, we would like to offer our sincerest apologies for our youngest brother's actions. What he did was almost unforgivable, and I assure you, he was severely punished for it. It is our hope, and the hope of our parents, that perhaps we can restore peace between our kingdoms and re-establish trade."<p>

"What your brother did," Elsa said, "nearly got my sister killed. Putting her life in danger is something I cannot forgive. _If _things are patched between our kingdoms, the relationship will be rocky at most, and never anything more."

"I...We understand, Your Majesty. May I ask where your husband is? I thought he would be present, as well."  
>"Aw, great," Jack said, "they're non-believers. Well, looks like I got all dressed up for nothing!"<p>

"My husband is...not feeling well," Elsa said.  
>"Well, princess, since they can't see me, I'm gonna go, alright? Holler if you need me."<p>

Elsa gave a nod subtle enough that only Jack noticed it, then he turned and went out of the room. He made a face and pulled at his collar as he walked down the hall. One thing he hated about being a king was when he had to get dressed up all fancy, because he always had to wear those military style jackets with the high collars that got all up in his neck business, and he didn't like the way it felt. Some people might think it would be the wearing shoes part that bothered him, but no; it was the jacket collars getting up in his neck business.

"Hey, Jack!" Jamie said as he and Pippa came from the opposite direction. "Woah, hey, look at you, all dressed up!"  
>"Oh. My God. Jamie. Look at his feet. He's actually wearing shoes, it's a miracle!" Pippa said.<br>_"Whoooooooot?! _Whot is this black magic sorcery?!"

"Oh, ha ha, you guys, you're so funny. You'd be surprised how often I wear stuff like this, so kindly shut up, will you?"  
>"So what's going on?" Pippa asked. "I thought you and Elsa were doing something."<br>"Yeah, those guys can't see me," Jack explained, and a look of understanding washed over both their faces.

"Aw, is poor Jack having believer issues again?"  
>"Shut up, Kristoff! Jeez, I never should've let Bunny tell you that stuff."<p>

"Who're your friends?" the blonde asked.  
>"Oh, yeah! This is Pippa and Jamie. Guys, this is Kristoff, Anna's husband, also known as the Valiant Pungent Reindeer King!"<br>"Very funny, Jack. Jamie, Pippa, nice to meet you. Now, if you three will excuse me, I have to go hunt down my son to get him in the bathtub."  
>"So, I'm guessing Isaak hates baths?" Pippa said as Kristoff continued on his way. Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "That's an understatement!" he said. "Still. At least Anna and Kristoff don't have to deal with him constantly freezing everything all the time."<p>

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Do your kids have powers, too?" he asked.  
>"The twins do," Jack replied, "but not Lucia. Klaus is the one you have to watch out for, though. Where Clara's really just kinda feisty, Klaus is an all out trouble-maker, and you really gotta watch him, otherwise there's no telling what he might do or get into. He's really good at getting himself in and out of all sorts of situations, and he can be a pretty smooth talker when he wants to. That, uh...That part is kind of my fault, I guess. Elsa likes to say that he 'inherited my silver tongue.' Oh, man, I just remembered this! One time, we were getting ready to have a ball, and Anna had this new dress, right? We're talking brand new, never been worn. So on the very day of the ball, Klaus decides that it is the absolute perfect time to go and put a layer of frost on this dress, so Elsa had to thaw it out while I went and hunted him down, because by that point, he had run off to hide somewhere. Man, he got in <em>so <em>much trouble for that one!"

Something seemed to occur to him suddenly, and his face lit up. "Hey," he said, "you guys. So, guess what? Tooth will probably be stopping by real soon, and I'm sure she'll wanna see you two."

"Really? Did one of the kids lose a tooth?" Pippa asked.  
>Jack nodded. "Senetta," he said. "She bit into something this morning at breakfast and it came out. Since all our kids actually know the other Guardians, sometimes if she's able to, Tooth will stop by to pick up their teeth during the day instead of at night while they're asleep."<p>

"What about North and Bunny?"  
>"Oh, they still come at night, even for us. North does it because it's just easier since it's when he does it, anyway, that way he gets it done all at once, and for Bunny, it's because we still want them to actually be able to look for the eggs and not know where they are."<p>

"This castle is so big," Jamie said, "he can't possibly hide eggs everywhere, does he?"  
>"Oh, no, he doesn't even hide them inside, he hides them out in the gardens where the kids like to play. Those gardens, in fact. Right outside this window. See?"<p>

They looked out of the window he indicated, and sure enough, playing among some flowerbeds were Olaf and the kids. As they watched, Isaak looked over his shoulder, then turned and bolted, and a moment later, they saw Kristoff go sprinting after him while the other four children stood there and laughed, Clara clutching at her twin's shoulder so she wouldn't fall over because of how hard she was laughing. Jack flashed a lopsided smile, chuckling lightly as he stepped away from the window.

"So," he said, "how long do you guys think you wanna stay? As I'm sure you've figured out by now, we've got plenty of room, and you're welcome for as long as you want."

Jamie and Pippa looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. After a few moments, Jamie lifted an eyebrow as if to say, _You sure? _and Pippa nodded in response, a smile on her face. They turned to Jack. "I guess we could stick around for a week or two," Jamie said. "Great!" Jack replied. "I'll have Gerda get a couple of the guest rooms ready for you! In the meantime, though, whattaya say we head outside with the kids and have a little fun until Tooth gets here?"

* * *

><p>Later, when Elsa had gone to have dinner with her family, Josef was pacing around in the chambers he and his brothers had been given for the duration of their stay, and it was really starting to irritate his oldest brother.<p>

"Will you stop that already?!" Viktor demanded. "What's got you so worked up, anyway?"  
>"I've been thinking, Vik," Josef replied a bit absent-mindedly. "You remember what Hans said about what Elsa is capable of?"<br>"I've stopped trusting most of what Baby Brother says anymore. But yes, I remember. Why do you ask?"  
>"Think of what it would be like if we could have that power for ourselves!"<p>

Aaric, who until then had been lounging on a sofa with a book, sat up suddenly. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying we should take it," Josef said.  
>"And how exactly would we do that?" Maximilian asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Josef didn't answer right away, instead pacing some more. "Josef," Max said. "Josef, did you hear me? Josef!"<p>

"We kidnap her."

There were several beats of silence.

"Are. You. _Crazy?!" _Aaric shouted, and immediately got hushed by all three of his older brothers.  
>"Josef, as unnecessarily loud as he is, Aaric's also right," Max said. "We can't just kidnap the queen of the country we're trying to make peace with!"<p>

"I say we go for it," Viktor said thoughtfully. "Josef's right. All that power in the palm of our hands...Just think about it, Max. And besides, you saw the decorations made of ice that were scattered through the palace. Who do you think did those, exactly? Because I can tell you right now, it certainly didn't happen on its own, that's for sure."  
>"Hans already tried—"<p>

"First of all, Hans is an idiot who can't even put his own boots on the right feet without screwing it up. Second, we're doing something totally different than what he tried to do. We're not killing her like he tried to, we're just forcibly taking her from her home against her will."

"Why are you talking about this like it's a done deal, like we've already agreed to it and are going to carry through with it?" Aaric demanded.  
>"Because I'm the oldest, and what I say goes!" Viktor retorted. "And I say we're doing it! We're kidnapping the Queen of Arendelle, and that's final! If you don't like it, you can go home, Aaric! Max, what about you? Are you chicken, too?"<p>

"Absolutely not!" Max said.  
>"Good! Aaric, what's it gonna be?"<p>

As the words left Viktor's mouth, Josef turned to look at Aaric. He had a look in his eyes that the younger man recognized. It was the same look that had been there years ago when Josef had come to him and said that he was going to start acting as if Hans didn't exist and that Aaric should do it with him. Aaric hadn't wanted to, thinking it was going too far in their cruelty to their brother, but Josef had insisted quite forcefully until Aaric had finally reached a point where he felt he had no choice. So he had agreed.

And now that look was back in Josef's eyes.

"Alright," he said, "I'll help you."

"Excellent," Viktor said. "Now, Josef, since this was your idea, any thoughts on how we should go about this?"  
>"I'm glad you asked, Vik," Josef replied.<p>

Aaric had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine and I decided that one brother needed to be more rotten than the others, and we picked Josef for that, and Katherine had the idea that maybe the reason he and Aaric had ignored Hans and pretended he didn't exist was because it was Josef's idea, and he like pressured Aaric into going along with it, and I really liked that, so I ended up using it. And since he's the most rotten, it only made sense to me that it would be his idea to kidnap Elsa and take her powers for themselves. <strong>

**Also, just to be clear, the one with the curly hair is Aaric. I'm picturing him with like short hair that's in these ringlets, sort of like Anton Yelchin, and there's this one strand of hair in particular that sort of hangs down in front of his forehead. Like, it's not long enough to get in his eyes, but it just like hangs there, and I know I probably shouldn't be saying this about one of the bad guys, but to be honest, it looks pretty damn adorable.**

**ANYWAY...**

**...yeah. I'm evil, I know! But, remember, I can only take half the blame this time around because Katherine the Fabulous is helping me, and we came up with this idea together, so technically, we're BOTH evil, mwahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so this is like a really short chapter, but it's to build up some suspense before things start to explode, so bear with me, okay, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Jamie snuck quietly down the hall, trying not to wake anyone up as he attempted to find his way back to the library that the portal had let him, Jack, and Pippa out into earlier. He was having trouble sleeping, and sometimes when that happened, he liked to read, but to do that, he needed a book, and to get a book, he had to find the library. He thought he remembered where it was, but either his memory was wrong, or things looked even more different in the dark than he was perceiving them to, because out of all the rooms he'd peeked into so far, not one of them had looked anything like a library, not even remotely. One had been a study, one had been a room full of paintings, one was what he'd been pretty sure qualified as a parlor, and one door had gone outside into a courtyard.<p>

He peeked into another room, quickly pulling his head out and softly closing the door when he realized that the twins and Lucia were in there sleeping. He wondered briefly what they might be dreaming about, and hoped that whatever it was, Sandy was making those dreams nothing but good, then realized that of course he was, and it was downright silly to even think that he wasn't.

The thought of Sandy got Jamie wondering about the other Guardians and how they were doing. He also wondered if he would ever get to meet this new Guardian that Jack had mentioned. What had he said her name was? Makenna? No, Makenzie, that was it. He wondered what she was like. If she was the Fairy Godmother like Jack said, she had to have wings, right? And a wand, too. He laughed silently to himself at the thought that hey, maybe she could grant him a wish so he could actually write a damn book already and be able to quit the free-lance thing. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize another person had turned the corner in front of him until they rammed right into each other.

"Ow!"  
>"Shh! Quiet, you wanna wake everybody up?"<p>

Jamie frowned, rubbing the spot on his forehead where he'd knocked into the other person's head, then realized that he recognized this man. This was one of those princes that Elsa had been dealing with earlier, the ones who couldn't see Jack. Jamie knew it was one of them because he'd seen them briefly in passing at one point as Jack was leading him and Pippa to the dining room for dinner with Elsa and the rest of the family. It was the one with the curly hair.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" the prince asked.  
>"I couldn't sleep, so I'm trying to find the library to read. What's your excuse?"<p>

"I, uh...I—"

"Aaric," a voice said. They turned. One of the other princes was standing there with a look on his face that Jamie couldn't properly identify. He jerked his head off in another direction, indicating for the curly-haired prince to follow. With one last glance at Jamie, this was obeyed quickly. The second prince looked at Jamie, sort of scowled at him, then turned and marched off in the same direction the first prince had scampered off in.

After a moment, Jamie decided that whatever had just happened was none of his business and he was better off just avoiding those princes altogether if he could based on what Jack had told him of their younger brother.

Still, though. Something about the whole scenario just hadn't seemed quite right, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was...

* * *

><p><strong>O.O *zips lips and goes to write next chapter*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Once again, many thanks to Katherine for her input and help on this, and I JUST FINISHED WATCHING FROZEN WITH MY DAD, IT WAS HIS FIRST TIME SEEING IT, HE LOVED IT, SO YAY!**

**Uuum...So, yeah, I haven't got much else to say right now except WHO'S EXCITED FOR ONCE UPON A TIME TONIGHT?! :D (Besides you, Katherine, I already know that you're excited, lol! We'll have to talk about the episode tomorrow, ja ja?)**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Pippa woke up the next morning to the sounds of some kind of commotion out in the hall. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she went to go see what was happening, and when she opened her door, she was met with the sight of Jack talking to a girl Pippa had never seen before with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes in a dress that brought Juliet to mind and wearing a cloak. She appeared to be trying to comfort Jack or reassure him about something, which made sense since he had a worried look on his face.<p>

"Hey, Jack," Pippa said as she went over to them. "What's going on, who's this?"  
>"Huh? Oh. This is Makenzie. 'Kenz, this is Pippa," Jack said. He seemed distracted, which was odd. Before Pippa could ask again what was going on, a guard came rushing over. "Your Majesty!" the man said. "We've searched everywhere, she's nowhere to be found." Jack's face quickly went from worried to downright distressed when he heard this.<p>

"Where _is_ she?" he asked nobody in particular. "This isn't like her at all!"  
>"There is," the man said, "something else, Majesty. The visiting princes are all missing, as well. Some of the men found their chambers empty when searching."<p>

As he absorbed this information, Jack slowly began to go from distressed to angry. "Is their ship still in the harbor?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't—"  
>"Good. Tell the captain that I want that ship watched, and if anybody tries to board it, they're to be stopped at all costs. We can't let that ship leave port, no matter what. In the meantime, I want a search party put out. Gather as many people as necessary, search anywhere and everywhere, look through the entire kingdom and go all the way up the North Mountain if you have to, I want those princes found and captured, is that clear?"<p>

"Yes, but what about the queen?"  
>"Find the princes, and we find Elsa. I guarantee it."<p>

"Jack, what's going on?" Pippa asked.  
>"Elsa's missing," he said as the guard left. "She was gone from bed when I woke up and nobody's seen her. I'm willing to bet anything that Hans' brothers had something to do with it, though. Makenzie, do me a favor and let the others know what's happening. I'm sure they'll want to get involved when they find out that one of their own has been taken."<p>

Makenzie nodded. "Of course," she said.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me! I said, let go! Hey, hands to yourself, pal!"<br>"Or what?" Max retorted. "Your hands are all tied up and in those gloves, you can't do anything about it!"

"Maximilian!" Viktor snapped. "Stop antagonizing her! She is still a queen, after all."  
>"I knew you four were no good," Elsa sneered. "As soon as I laid eyes on you, I thought, 'They all look just like him. I'll bet they're no better, either.' And it looks like I was right. That's hardly surprising."<p>

"We are nothing like Hans," Viktor said. "He can't do anything right, he was born to screw things up. We, on the other hand, can't possibly fail."

"Oh? And why is that?"  
>"Because we're the competent ones."<p>

"You won't get away with this!" Elsa said. "My husband—"  
>"Your husband what? I didn't even see him anywhere around the castle."<br>The queen rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I hate non-believers," she said to herself. Her wrists were really starting to hurt. Did they have to tie the rope so damn tight? She couldn't even use her powers on them because they'd put gloves on her, and with her hands bound, she couldn't take them off.

They'd come in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, Josef putting a chloroform-soaked rag over Elsa's nose and mouth as she slept to knock her out so there wouldn't be a struggle. After Viktor had put the gloves on her and tied her hands up, he'd picked her up and they'd hi-tailed it out of there as quickly as possible after retrieving Max and Aaric from their shared duty of keeping watch. They'd stolen a horse from the stables, found a cart and hooked it up to the animal, then put the queen in and covered her with a blanket so no one would see her. Aaric, Max, and Josef had sat in the cart while Viktor led the horse, all three of them disguised in peasants' clothing so their own clothes wouldn't raise any suspicion.

They'd walked all through the night, occasionally stopping long enough for the one leading the horse to trade places with someone else, and had taken the long route around the fjord into the forest that was across the water, the very one that Elsa had fled into on the night of her disastrous coronation twelve years ago. When the queen had woken up, at first she'd been frightened and confused, but as soon as she'd realized what was going on, that had very quickly shifted into anger, threats, snarky remarks, and sarcastic comments. (And it certainly didn't help that Maximilian had tried several times to put a hand on her rear.)

"You're quite beautiful, you know that?" Josef said. "Gustav was right. If you weren't married—"  
>"Keep it to yourself, you perverted worm," Elsa interrupted. "As if I'd ever let you do such a thing, anyway. I have standards, you know."<br>"Well, obviously, otherwise you would've let your sister marry Hans," Viktor said, and all four brothers burst out laughing.  
>"You're no better than him!" Elsa declared. "None of you are! You think you're so much better, but you're not, you're just as bad as he is if not worse!"<p>

"Enough!" Viktor snapped. "I'll hear no more of Hans, the next person to mention him by name or otherwise will get punched in the face, queen or no. Tell us about this husband of yours instead. Our brother Willem the Bookworm says he's quite the character."

"Jack is more of a man than any of you will ever be!" Elsa said. "He's far more kind than you are cruel, even the four of you put together, and if his sister was still alive, he wouldn't treat her like garbage the way you do to your brother! He's a better king than any of you could ever hope to be, and when he gets his hands on you, he'll make you regret you ever came here in the first place, let alone kidnapped me! And just wait until you four go home to the Southern Isles! You'll go home just the same way Hans did—in absolute disgrace, as criminals, unwelcome in this kingdom ever again! I can't believe that we _actually _agreed to let your parents send you here! After what Hans did, we should have known, and Anna and Jack and Kristoff and I all knew it was a bad idea, but _nooo, _Makenzie and North just _had _to give us that speech of theirs, didn't they, about how it would be good for the economy to re-establish trade, and take away the threat of war by patching things up, and blah blah blah, I can't _believe _we let them talk us into this, we should have known better! And for your information, the reason you never saw him is because you _can't _see him because you don't believe!"

"Don't believe what?" Josef asked. "In the Easter Bunny?" He and his brothers laughed, but Elsa only put an indignant look on her face.  
>"As a matter of fact, yes," she said. "Or Santa, or the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, or the Fairy Godmother, or Jack Frost. In fact, I'll bet the only reason you believe in me is because of pictures and what Hans told you and things like that, because otherwise, you wouldn't be able to see me, either."<p>

"Oh, great," Max said, "we've kidnapped a crazy woman!"  
>"I am not crazy!" Elsa retorted. "I'm telling the truth! My husband is Jack Frost, he's the Spirit of Winter, and he's over three hundred years old! We're friends with Santa and the Easter Bunny and all them, and the only reason you couldn't see Jack is because you don't believe in him, because seeing is believing, everybody knows that! He was right there in the room with us when I first greeted you, he had gone to all this trouble to get dressed up, and then you couldn't even see him, so he just left the room because there was no point in him being there!"<p>

"I believe her," Aaric said.  
>"Shut up, Aaric," Viktor replied. "Okay, Your Majesty. If what you're saying is true, then how does Santa travel the whole world in one night?"<br>"First of all, his name is Nicholas St. North, and we call him North. Second, he has these magic snowglobes that open a portal when you break them, and they can take you anywhere in the world, you just have to think about it and picture it in your mind. We've all used them plenty of times. In fact, Jack used one just yesterday."

"What about the Tooth Fairy, then? Hundreds of kids lose teeth every day all over the world. Does she have magic snowglobes, too?"  
>"Your numbers are off. It's not hundreds, it's thousands. And no, she doesn't. Toothiana is able to split herself into smaller copies, called Mini Fairies, and they're the ones that go and collect the teeth. The number of Mini Fairies that she can produce is unlimited, so there are more than enough of them to cover all the kids who lose teeth every day."<p>

"And then what does she do with the teeth?"  
>"She stores them in these things called Memory Boxes at her palace. Each child has their own Memory Box, and the teeth hold the most precious memories of childhood, so when a child forgets something important or loses their way, all she has to do is open their Memory Box. Only Tooth, the Mini Fairies, and the owner of a Box can open one. I've seen them myself. My brother-in-law even got to open his once."<p>

"And the Sand—"  
>"Sandy uses his Dreamsand to bring good dreams to children all over the world every night. Any more questions?" There was a beat of silence. Elsa smirked. "Thought so," she said.<p>

"Okay," Josef said, "suppose all you're saying _is _true. What is it exactly your husband does?"  
>"He's Jack Frost, you idiot, what do you think he does? As the Spirit of Winter, it's his job to bring—what else?—winter to the different parts of the world when their turn for it comes each year. He's like me. He can control the winter elements, he was the one that taught me how to control my powers when we first met. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon, just like all the rest of us were."<p>

"Oh, so now the Man in the Moon is real, too?" Max said, scoffing.  
>"He is! None of us have ever seen him as anything <em>but <em>the moon, but he is, he's up there! We call him Manny, and he chooses who gets to be a Guardian. He's the one that called us together to do our job."

"Your job?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What job?"

"To protect Earth's children from darkness and evil. Like the Boogeyman. We sealed him up in a cave twelve years ago. In fact, _your brother _teamed up with him to defeat us."

There was a pause.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," Elsa said. "It's not like you believe me or care or anything."  
>"I belie—"<br>_"Shut up, Aaric!"_

"Thank you, Elsa," Josef said.  
>"For what?" she asked.<p>

He and Viktor looked at each other and grinned in a way that made her uneasy.

"For giving us our new target."

* * *

><p>"We've searched the whole village, Your Majesty. There's no sign of them."<br>"What about the forest and the surrounding areas?"  
>"We're working it. We'll let you know as soon as we have an update."<p>

Everyone, including the Guardians, who had all rushed to Arendelle when they'd gotten the news, was gathered in a spacious living room, trying to think of a course of action and waiting on news from the search party. While Jack was busy discussing things with the guard captain, Makenzie and Tooth were whispering to each other. "I know," Makenzie said, "I know!" She turned and was given a small push by Tooth as she made her way over to where Jamie and Pippa were sitting by the window together talking quietly.

"Um, hi," she said, "i-it's, um, Jamie, right? And Pippa? I just, um...Okay, wait, this will sound weird if I don't explain something first. Okay, so, my center is Joy, right? And part of my thing that I do is I'm able to sense other people's joy and what makes them happy. Like, for example, cookies. Cookies make Senetta really, really happy, and when she has a cookie, I can sense how happy it makes her. You follow me so far? Okay, so, what I wanted to say was that I...This might still sound weird even with the explanation, but...I just can't help but notice how happy you guys make each other, and I think it's sweet. It kind of reminds me of what Jack and Elsa do for each other in that area. Okay, I'm done being awkward now, I'm sorry, I just really wanted to tell you that. I'm gone!"

The doors burst open and a young guard ran in breathlessly, making everyone turn. "Your Majesty!" he said. "They've been spotted coming into the village from the forest! They're headed towards the castle! What should we do?"

"Hold everyone back and let them come, I want to find out what they want. Kristoff, North, and Bunny, you come with me. Everyone else, just...wait it out, okay? Just see what happens, and we'll go from there. They'll only be able to see Kristoff, but at least our numbers will be evenly matched this way. Four against four, though they won't know it. You guys ready? Let's go."

Ten minutes later, the four brothers came into the courtyard where Jack, Kristoff, North, and Bunny were waiting for them. Josef's eyes widened. "My God, she was telling the truth," he murmured. That was when Jack realized that the prince was looking _at, _not through him.

"You can see me," he said.  
>"We all can," Viktor said.<p>

"Good. Then I don't need to have Kristoff threaten you for me, I can just do it myself. Let my wife go, or else."  
>"I don't know, you guys," Max said, "he doesn't really look like a king to me. I mean, just look at his clothes. He's not even wearing shoes."<br>"We're not here to discuss anybody's wardrobe choices!" Jack snapped. "You came back for a reason, and I wanna know what that is, so you better tell me before I freeze all four of you solid!"  
>"I don't think you even can," Viktor said.<p>

"Wrong. Answer."

Jack slammed his staff down, and ice shot out across the ground towards Viktor, then he cocked an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

A pause. Josef and Viktor looked at each other.  
>"Jack," Josef said, "we'd like to make a deal with you. We'll let Elsa go...if you come in her place."<br>"No!" Elsa cried. "No, Jack, don't do it!"

Kristoff put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack," he said, "you're not actually be considering this, are you? You can't, what about Lucia and—"  
>"They'll have their mom," Jack said. "They'll be fine. I'll miss them, but they'll be fine."<p>

"Jack, don't!"

He took a step forward and let go of his staff, letting it fall to the ground beside him.

"Deal," he said.

He met Viktor and Elsa at the halfway point, and Viktor bound Jack's hands together. "Okay," Jack said, "you have me. Now let her go."

"Hm, let me think about that...No."  
>"What? But—But you said—"<br>"I say a lot of things, Jack. Not all of them are true."

He started pulling them both back toward where his brothers were waiting with the cart. "Hey!" Kristoff shouted. "Hey, if you take them, you gotta take me, too!"

"Are you out of your noggin, mate?!" Bunny demanded.  
>"You have no powers," Viktor said. "You don't interest me."<p>

"If you think you're takin' our popsicles, you're crazy!" Bunny interrupted.  
>"Don't worry about us!" Jack called. "Just take care of the kids for us! We'll be fine, I promise!"<p>

"Jack, Elsa—"  
>"Kristoff, you and Anna are in charge, okay?" Elsa said. "Take care of things!"<p>

"Enough!" Josef said. "Vik, let's get out of here already, we've wasted too much time!"  
>"Josef's right. Aaric, Max! Come on!"<p>

"You won't get away with this!" Kristoff called after them. "We'll come after you! We'll defeat you just like we defeated Hans! This isn't over! You hear me?! _This isn't over!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me, what did you guys think of Jack going into King Mode there? ;P Um...what else? Yeah. That's about it. Hope you're enjoying it so far. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is shorter than I realized, but since the action is really getting ready to start, I felt like I needed to cut off where I did. So...yeah. But don't worry, 'cause Katherine sent me this really long PM with all this stuff about what we should do, and we're gonna use it, so it is going to be absolutely AWESOME, trust me!**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that," Elsa said.<br>"I thought it was what was best," Jack replied.

They were sitting in the brig of the ship that had brought Hans' brothers to Arendelle, their hands still bound.

"Well, you didn't have to give up your staff."  
>"What, and approach them with a weapon?"<br>"But now they have it, and that's even worse."  
>"How is it worse? It's not like they're able to use it."<p>

"That's not the point, Jack!"  
>"Then what is the point?"<br>"The point is that—What was that?"

The door opened, and one of the princes came in. It was the one with the curly hair, Aaric. Jack glared at him, and Elsa wouldn't even look at him. "Relax," Aaric said, closing the door behind himself. "I'm not here to mess with you or hurt you. I just wanna talk, okay?"

"And why should we trust you?" Elsa demanded.  
>"Can I share something with you?" Aaric replied. "About my brother Josef? When I was fourteen and Josef was fifteen, he came to me and said, 'Aaric, you wanna play a prank on Hans with me and Fredrik?' I said, 'Sure, what kind of prank?' So he said to me, 'We're gonna pretend he's invisible.' Hans was ten at the time, see, and we had always given him a hard time, you know? I don't...I mean, that's just what older brothers do, I guess. Josef, Hans and I are the three youngest, and Josef's older than Hans and I, and he's always been more rough on us than the rest of our brothers. Hans and I never really questioned it because it's just the way things always were. And I had played pranks and things on Hans in the past. Like I said, that's just what older brothers do. But when Josef came and said that he and Fredrik were going to pretend Hans was invisible and asked me to get in on it, I thought it was going too far. And when I told him that, he got angry with me and said that if I didn't, he'd tell our parents that I had been the one who'd broken this antique vase that our mother had been absolutely furious about. He pressured me into it, you see?"<p>

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Jack asked impatiently.  
>Aaric sighed. "It was Josef's idea," he said. "Not just pretending Hans was invisible when we were kids, but all of this, too. He said we should take Elsa's power for ourselves. I told him he was crazy, and Max said I was right, but Viktor agreed with Josef, he said to just think of all that power in the palm of our hands. He started talking like it was a done deal, and when I asked why he was doing that, he just said that he was the oldest and what he says goes. He said, 'We're kidnapping the Queen of Arendelle, and that's final!' And next thing I know, Max is jumping in there because he doesn't want to be a chicken, and...Josef had that look in his eyes. The same one he had when he pushed me into pretending Hans was invisible. Don't you see? I want nothing to do with all of this, I have no choice, they'll make my life a living hell if I don't go along with this, just like they do to Hans! I've seen how much he suffers because of them, every day, and I can't let that happen to myself!"<p>

"Why should we believe you?"  
>"I believe him," Elsa said. Jack and Aaric both looked at her.<p>

"You do?"  
>"You...do?"<p>

"I'm the Guardian of Love," she said. "Jack, this guy has more compassion in his heart than all three of his brothers have in a single toe. Certainly more than Hans. Isn't that worth something?"

"If it were my choice," Aaric said, "we'd have done what we came to do, then gone home and left you be."  
>Jack held out his hands. "Unbind us. If you're telling the truth, then take these ropes off our wrists."<p>

"I can't," Aaric replied, "if one of the others comes down here and sees you untied, they'll be suspicious. Rope gets stiff when frozen, it doesn't come apart the way metal shatters when it gets cold enough, that's why they chose to bind you this way instead of with chains or handcuffs. Look, I'll try to help you if I can, but our options are limited, you have to understand that. If they get suspicious, it won't just be you they keep an eye on, it'll be me, too. But I do want to help. Honest. I want to get you back home to your family. Your kids need you. I get that. I also get that your kingdom needs you. Just...hang in there, and I'll see what else I can find out, alright? I truly am sorry all this had to happen. I'm not asking for forgiveness, not for myself or any of my brothers. I'm only asking that you give me a chance and let me try to help."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa cut him off. "Thank you," she said, "we appreciate it. Try to find out what happened to Jack's staff, too, if you can."

"Does he need it to do his magic?"  
>"The staff is not the source of my powers," Jack explained, "only a conduit. But it does help to have it. I'm more powerful with it than without."<p>

Aaric nodded. "Right. I'll try to find out where they put it and figure out a way to sneak it back to you if I can. Again, I truly am sorry for everything that's happened, and I hope we can fix it."

"Just don't turn on us, and _maybe _thing will work out okay," Jack said.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just great!" Makenzie said. "We're down two Guardians, Arendelle is without its rulers, and to top it all off—"<br>"Calm down, 'Kenzie," Kristoff said, "we'll figure something out. Now listen, Elsa left Anna and I in charge, so at least one of us has to stay here not only because of that, but also to watch the kids. First thing's first, though, you guys. We need a plan, and to do that, we need to figure out where they're taking them."

"Um, they got on their ship," Anna said matter-of-factly, "they came from the Southern Isles. Come on, Kristoff, isn't it obvious?"  
>"Okay, who agrees with Anna, raise your hand if you think they're going back to the Southern Isles!"<p>

Every hand (and one paw) in the room went into the air, including Baby Tooth's.

"It's a journey that takes at least two weeks, you guys, it's not as if—" Kristoff stopped himself and slapped a hand against his face as his shoulders slumped. "Right," he said, "duh. Snowglobes. I knew that."

"I wanna come," Jamie said.  
>"Yeah, so do I," Pippa added.<p>

"I am not so sure that is good idea," North said.  
>"Oh, come <em>on! <em>We helped you guys take on Pitch, remember?! And that was when we were only kids! We can do it, can't we, Pippa? And besides, compared to the Boogeyman, how tough could these guys possibly be? And will they _really _be expecting us? Plus, it'll make up for the lost numbers, won't it? I mean, just because we're not Guardians, that doesn't mean we can't still be useful."

There was a pause as all of this sank in.

"I say let 'em go for it!" Anna said. "Kristoff and I helped with Pitch and Hans, and we're mortal! Plus, how old are you guys?"

"We're twenty-two," Pippa said.  
>"Heck, I was younger than that, I was eighteen!"<p>

"Okay, fine, they can come!" Bunny said. "Now can we please focus on an actual plan here?!"  
>"Everybody needs to calm the hell down!" Kristoff said. "We are not going to get <em>anywhere <em>if we keep on like this! We need to keep it together!"

"Kristoff's right, everyone," Tooth said. "If we don't keep it together here, we're finished!"  
>"Keep what together?!" Makenzie demanded. "We're doomed! Doomed, I tell you!"<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one?" Anna asked.  
>"Uh, no, that's Tooth. I'm the one with embarrassing stories about Jack."<br>"That sounds fun, I wanna hear some of those!" Jamie said.

"Okay, here's what I suggest," Tooth said, "we get ourselves a boat, and we go after them! I mean, I know we could always just snowglobe there and beat them, but this way, we'll have more time to come up with an actual plan!"

"Okay, so everyone's going?" Anna asked.  
>"Someone has to stay and watch the kids," Makenzie pointed out. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.<p>

"Gerda can watch them for us, can't she?" Kristoff said. "I trust her."  
>"Yeah, that's good! She'll take good care of them, I know she will. Good thinking."<p>

"Okay, then it's decided," Kristoff said. "We're going to the Southern Isles."

* * *

><p><strong>...And you bet your ass it won't be smooth sailing for 'em! Why? BECAUSE KATHERINE AND I ARE EVIL! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the first obstacle! Um...I don't really have anything to say, except to thank Katherine for giving me the obstacles. **

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Anna didn't tell anyone, not even Kristoff, but she was a little nervous about getting on the boat because of what had happened to her parents. It also freaked her out a little that the journey they had gone on had been two weeks long, just like the journey she and the others were now taking to the Southern Isles. Maybe it was just her being silly and superstitious, but something told her that the trip wouldn't go quite as smoothly as they were all hoping and anticipating it would be.<p>

"Hey," Kristoff said, joining her at the side of the boat. "You alright? You look a little...off."  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just...I was just thinking, is all. About my parents, I mean."<br>"Oh, that's...that's right, they died at sea, didn't they? Is it making you nervous?"  
>"No. Yes. I mean—Well, okay, a little. But don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise."<p>

"Just don't think about that," Kristoff said. "Think about...Think about how beautiful the ocean is. I mean, just look at it!"  
>Anna giggled. "I don't think Bunny's taking to it very well," she said. "I saw him throwing up over the side earlier."<p>

Something caught Kristoff's eye suddenly, and he gasped. Anna looked at him. "Kristoff? What's wrong?" she asked. Without giving her an answer, Kristoff rushed off. "Who's got the map?!" he called. Makenzie held it up, and he ran over and snatched it from her, unfolding it and scanning it frantically. "Oh, shit," he said.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" Tooth asked.  
>"No, no, no, we shouldn't—Someone must have miscalculated the course, this isn't supposed to happen! Oh, man, this bad, this very, very bad! You guys! We're in unfriendly territory, we need to stay on alert!"<p>

"Kristoff, what are you talking about?!" Anna demanded.  
>"Suðri! Don't any of you know anything about what's in the ocean?!"<p>

"Um, fish and their pee?" Jamie offered.  
>"No! Well, yes, but not just that! Listen, there are four dwarves that hold up the sky, there's one standing at each cardinal point, North, South, East, and West, their names are Norðri, Suðri, Austri and Vestri, and they stand in the ocean holding up the sky, and—"<p>

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know all this?" Makenzie interrupted.  
>"Because I was raised by trolls, they taught me about this kind of thing," Kristoff replied. "Anyway, like I was saying, the dwarves control the winds, Norðri the north, Suðri the south, Austri the east, and Vestri the west, and Suðri has a really bad temper. You guys. We're in his territory. We have to be really, <em>really <em>careful not to make him mad, although sometimes just coming into his territory can piss him off. And not only that, but if Hans' brothers brought Jack and Elsa through here, then that could have been bad for them, because Suðri represents hot winds and storms, the exact opposite of what they are."

"Okay, rewind for a sec," Jamie said. "How do you know we're in his territory?"  
>"Because of <em>that!" <em>Kristoff replied, pointing at something in the water. They all looked over the helm of the ship, and about a half a mile away was a thirty foot funnel rising from the otherwise smooth ocean, and they were headed straight for it. "We have no choice," Kristoff said, "we have to try to get around it."

He ran up to the wheel, and the others all scrambled around until they managed to get the ship to veer left a few feet. But no matter which way they turned, the funnel would appear in front of them until they decided to reconvene on the forward deck. "Not much we can do, I guess," Pippa said. The group stood together solemnly until the pillar of water was ten feet from the hull, and they could see that on top of it was a stout man with a long beard and an irritated look on his face.

"Suðri," Kristoff said under his breath.

"Who's are ya?" the dwarf asked. "An' whatchya think yer doin' in my terr'tory?"  
>After a bit of muttering amongst themselves, the group pushed Kristoff forward to speak for them.<p>

"Uh, we—we're travellers," he said, "we're just passing through...sir."  
>"Travellers, eh? Where 'zactly does ya think yer goin' to, huh?"<br>"To the Southern Isles to rescue our friends. They, uh...they were kidnapped."

"Does ya even knows who I am?!" the dwarf bellowed.  
>"Of course we do!" Kristoff said hastily. "You're Suðri, the dwarf of the South! You help hold up the sky, just like Norðri and—"<p>

Suðri let out a wordless shout of rage. "I HATE HIM!" he shouted. "I HATE THAT GOOD-FER-NOTHIN' LITTLE PUNK! HOW DARES YA MENTION HIM?! HOW DARES YA?!"

"Uh-oh," Makenzie said. "Way to go, Kristoff, now you've done it!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the entire pylon exploded, showering everyone with a giant wave. When they could all see again, one thing was very prominent.

"Hey, guys, where'd the sun go?" a voice said. They turned and saw Klaus and Clara standing on the deck.  
>"Where did you two come from?!" Anna demanded. "You're supposed to be at home with Gerda, what in the—"<p>

She was cut off by the sound of thunder. Ominous gray clouds had rolled in, blocking out the sun, and it looked like a storm was about to start. "Oh, goody," Makenzie said sarcastically, "we've pissed off Thor." This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, because with another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, rain started pouring down in violent torrents.

"Now look what you did!" Bunny shouted at Kristoff.  
>"Don't berate me, rabbit!" came the reply. "Everybody get below deck, quick!"<p>

Anna scooped up the twins, then followed Tooth and the others down below, but when North noticed that Kristoff wasn't following them, he turned and went after him, finding him at the wheel struggling to maintain control.

"Go with the others, North!" Kristoff shouted over the winds.  
>"I have lived long time," North replied, "but never seen a storm like this!"<br>A huge wave crashed onto the deck, and they were both swept off their feet momentarily. "North, get with the others, I'll be fine!" Kristoff said. He had to do some more shouting, but finally, he convinced North to go and be with the others. He was determined not to let this storm get the better of them, and he would get them through it if it damn killed him. Part of him would have rather been with Anna, because he didn't know how the storm was affecting her, having lost her parents to one, and he wanted to make sure she was okay, of course, but he also wanted to get them out of this mess that he was responsible for in the first place, and if he got them through the storm, then he could check on Anna later.

It took at least a good thirty minutes before the rain finally began to let up and the waves began to calm. When the storm finally ended, everyone emerged from below deck, including the twins, and Anna rushed over to Kristoff, who was still standing at the wheel, breathing heavily and completely soaked, hair plastered to his forehead and hanging in his eyes. "I'm fine," he said. "Just a little worn out."

Pushing his hair out of his face, he turned to the twins. "How did you two get here?" he asked. "You were supposed to stay at home."  
>"We snuck on!" Klaus declared, throwing his arms out and grinning as if this were some huge achievment to be proud of. "We wanted to help you save Mom and Dad, so we came on the ship and hid in some barrels so you wouldn't find us. Are we in trouble?"<p>

"Yes!" Kristoff and Anna said together.

Tooth groaned. "Can we talk about this later?" she demanded. "I'd like to get some rest after that harrowing ordeal! I thought I was gonna throw up from all the rocking!"

"There's an island over there," Bunny said, pointing up ahead.  
>"Great!" Pippa said. "We can stop there for the night!"<p>

"We are going to have a serious discussion about this later, you hear me?" Anna said to the twins.  
>"Yes, Aunt Anna," they chorused.<p>

"Okay, to the islaaaand!" Makenzie shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming with the twins, haha! Um...yeah...I don't have much to say right now, so...yeah. :  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so this is, on Kat(therine)'s recommendation, a short filler that's just getting them onto the island and blah blah blah. Next chapter is going to be a bit of a filler, too, but hopefully longer. Um...yeah.**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>As they neared the island, details began coming into view. There was a mountain on the right end of it, and the rest appeared to be covered in lush tropical greenery. It looked to be about two miles long, but they couldn't tell how wide. While the others stood at the helm, Kristoff steered the ship towards a bay on the island's northern end.<p>

"I hope we find Mommy and Daddy," Clara said quietly.  
>Makenzie knelt down on the kids' level and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry," she said, "We'll find them, it'll be okay. I promise."<br>Toothiana made as if to hug Klaus, but he stepped out of the way, moving out of the way behind Bunny's leg, and Bunny chuckled. "Sorry, mate," he said, "looks like the ankle-biter don't wanna be cuddled right now." They all laughed a bit, and once it faded, they went back to staring off into the distance.

North let out a low whistle of appreciation. "That is beautiful sunset," he said. There were several nods of agreement. He was right. The sun had moved behind some clouds in its descent in the horizon, and the sky was streaked in shades of orange, pink, and purple, the clouds hiding the sun looking like they had been set ablaze. Jamie and Pippa were staring at the spectacle in awe, and when their hands brushed together on accident, Pippa jumped slightly in surprise as Jamie quickly pulled his hand away, both of them avoiding meeting the other's gaze, and though it was a bit hard to tell because of the colors the sunset was bathing everything in, several of their friends were almost positive that the pair was blushing.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kristoff called. "I'm gonna need some help unloading the ship, so let's get started!"

After some eyerolling from Anna, Makenzie, and Tooth, some protests from Jamie and Pippa, some laughter from Bunny, and an exchange of confused looks between the twins, everyone began loading up the dinghies with supplies for the night, then got in and rowed to shore.

They stepped onto a beach of warm golden sand, and while the adults all began unloading things, the twins ditched their shoes and ran straight for the waves that were crashing onto the shore, but stopped ankle-deep, then turned around and came running back, jumping back into the boat and just sitting there.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Tooth asked.  
>"Too warm!" they chorused.<p>

"Can't we go back to the ship?" Clara asked.  
>"Sorry, guys," Kristoff said, "this is it for tonight. If you don't like it, maybe you should've stayed home."<br>"How were we supposed to know?!" Klaus retorted. "Besides, we wouldn't even be on this stupid island if that stupid troll didn't—"

"He wasn't a troll, he was a dwarf," Kristoff interrupted.  
>"Yeah, and he wouldn't have gotten pissed if you hadn't mentioned that other dwarf," Pippa added.<p>

"Oh, go make out with your boyfriend!"  
>"He's not my boyfriend!"<p>

"Enough, you guys," Anna said. "Kristoff, how about you take Klaus to go find some firewood?"

"Sure," Kristoff replied. "Jamie, you wanna come, too?"  
>Jamie turned and came over to join them, leaving Pippa to help Makenzie and Anna with something.<p>

"Alright, we'll be back in a little bit," Kristoff said.  
>"Don't get eaten by wolves!" Makenzie called.<br>"Wolves?! I don't wanna get eaten by wolves!" Klaus shouted.  
>Makenzie laughed. "I was joking, Klaus, this is a jungle. Wolves don't live in the jungle, they live in the forest."<p>

"That wasn't funny, 'Kenzie!" Klaus replied, then turned and hurried to catch up with Jamie and Kristoff. As they got further away from where camp was being set up, the group could hear him say, "There really _aren't _any wolves, are there, Uncle Kristoff?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...yeah, so that's it. AAAAAnd Kat, did you see what I did there at the end between Klaus and 'Kenzie? *winks*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this chapter is basically just sitting around the campfire and having fun, and then Makenzie jumps in and she's all—LOL, JK, I'M NOT TELLING, YOU HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL! (Unless, of course, you're Kat, in which case you already know exactly what 'Kenzie does lmao)**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Later, as everyone sat around the campfire together, Pippa sat with the twins showing them the constellations. "See?" she said. "That's Beetlegeuse, and that's the rest of Orion's Belt...and that's Orion. And over there is Draco, the dragon, aaand...Oh! That one is my zodiac sign, see? Virgo, the twins. Just like you guys. When were you born?"<p>

"November twelfth," Clara said.  
>"Okay, so that's Scorpio, and he's right there, see?"<br>"How do you know so much about the stars?" Klaus asked.  
>"Because," Pippa said, "I took astronomy my senior year of high school."<p>

"What's that?"  
>"Astronomy? That's the study of stars and planets."<p>

"Hey, guys!" Jamie called. "Who wants to hear a scary story?"  
>"Oooh, me, me, me!" Klaus said eagerly.<br>"Not _too _scary, though," Anna said, "they need to sleep."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Tooth said. "Sandy's right here, he'll make sure they're fine, won't you, Sandy?"  
>Sandy nodded in agreement with this, and after Jamie had assured her in a low voice that it was actually more goofy than scary, Anna gave in.<p>

"Okay," Jamie said, "so once, there was this hotel, and there was this one room that everybody said was haunted. The hotel never put any guests in this room because of the ghost, right? And so one day, this businessman comes in from out of town and says to the man at the front desk that he needs a room, and the man says, 'Well, we do have one room left, but it's haunted,' and the businessman laughs at him and says, 'Don't be ridiculous! There's no such thing as ghosts!' And the hotel clerk says, 'Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.' And he gives him his room key. So that night, the business man is on his computer finishing some stuff up before he goes to bed, and all of a sudden, he hears a voice go, 'Bloooooodyyyyyy fiiiiingeeeeeers...' And he turns around, and there are these disembodied hands dripping with blood floating towards him! So the guy gets so scared that he takes off and leaves his stuff behind and never comes back.

"A few months go by, and a woman comes in and says she needs a room. The clerk says, 'Well, the only room left is haunted,' and the woman laughed and said there's no such thing as ghosts, so the clerk says, 'Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you,' and gives her the room key. That night, the woman was sitting in bed reading her book before she went to sleep, and she hears the voice say, 'Blooooodyyyyyy fiiiingeeeeeers,' and she looks up, and there are the hands. So she screams and takes off and never comes back. Months and months and months go by, and nobody takes the room, until finally, one day, this hippie dude comes in with his guitar, and says, 'Dude, I need a room.' And the clerk tells him the only room left is haunted, and the guy goes, '...Whatever.' So the clerk says, 'Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you,' and gives him the room key. That night, the guy is sitting there, strumming his guitar, when all of a sudden, 'Blooooodyyyyyy fiiiiiingeeeeeeers...' And he looks up. And he stares at the hands for a minute. And then, you know what he does?"

"Let me guess," Makenzie said, "he takes off running?"  
>"Nope!" Jamie replied. "He yells, 'DUDE! You need a <em>Band-AAAAAid!' <em>The end!"

"I have one, I have one!" Pippa said. "Okay, so this one is similar, but not quite the same. There's a hotel room, right, and one night, someone is staying there, and they hear this voice say, 'I gotcha where I want'chya, now I'm gonna eat'chya!' So they get scared and leave, and they tell the hotel clerk the room is haunted, but he doesn't believe them. So they keep giving the room to people, and everyone who stays in it reports the same thing, that voice saying, 'I gotchya where I want'chya, now I'm gonna eat'chya!' Word spreads around town about the ghost, and nobody will stay in the room anymore, until finally, one day, someone comes in from out of town and hears the story. Well, this person is a ghost skeptic and decides that the whole thing warrants some investigation, so he goes to the hotel and asks about the haunted room. Sure enough, the hotel staff all say the same thing, so finally, he goes to the front desk and says to the clerk that he would like to try staying in the room and check things out for himself. The clerk is doubtful, but gives him the room key. So this person spends the night in the room, and it's almost midnight before finally, he hears the voice say, 'I gotchya where I want'chya, now I'm gonna eat'chya!' So he gets up out of bed and starts looking around. The voice repeats the phrase several times, and the man finally determines that it's coming from in the closet, so he goes and opens it up, and sitting there in the corner is a little boy with a booger on his finger saying, 'I gotchya where I want'chya, now I'm gonna eat'chya!' The end."

"Ewww, that's gross!" Clara said, though Klaus found it highly amusing and was laughing almost uncontrollably. Anna rolled her eyes, then stood up.

"Alright, you two," she said, "time for bed, come on."  
>"Awwww!" the twins chorused.<p>

"Come on, Aunt Anna, just five more minutes!" Klaus pleaded.  
>"No, Klaus, it's getting late, and your mom and dad put me and Uncle Kristoff in charge while they're gone, so come on," Anna replied. When the twins only pouted at her, she sighed. "You got two bedtime stories," she said, "which is more than you usually get, and the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll be up tomorrow, and you know what else happens sooner if you get up early enough? We get to leave the island, so come on, time for bed."<p>

At the mention of getting to leave the island, both twins leapt up and rushed over to their aunt, letting her lead them onto the grass so they would have a soft place to sleep without getting sand all over themselves. The others remained at the fire a while longer, continuing to talk and laugh, but keeping their voices at a lower volume so they wouldn't disturb Klaus and Clara. After some time, however, the yawning began, and after that, one by one, they all began moving to follow the twins' example, until Makenzie, Jamie, and Pippa were the only ones left.

As she sat there watching them point out constellations to each other, Makenzie made up her mind about something and went over to where Jamie and Pippa were sitting together.

"Hey, guys," she said, "mind if I join you?"  
>"Sure, 'Kenzie, make yourself comfortable," Pippa replied.<br>"I found Ursa Major," Jamie said, nudging Pippa's shoulder and pointing up at the sky. "Which means Ursa Minor should be right over...Ah. There it is."

"There's the North Star," Makenzie said.  
>"Yep," Pippa said, "right where it always is in the Little Dipper, which is right where it always is in Ursa Minor."<p>

"Wait, what?" Makenzie asked.  
>"The Dippers aren't actual constellations," Jamie explained, "they're what are called asterisms, which are basically constellations within constellations. The Big Dipper is an asterism of Ursa Major, and the Little Dipper is an asterism of Ursa Minor. The North Star, Polaris, is the brightest star in the Little Dipper, and by extension, in Ursa Minor."<p>

"He took astronomy, too," Pippa said.  
>"Oh," Makenzie replied. "Hey, can I talk to you guys about something?"<p>

"Sure, what's up?"  
>"Do you like each other?"<p>

They both blinked, looked at each other, then back at Makenzie. "I...I'm sorry?" Jamie said. "Do we _like _each other? You mean do we...like like each other, or...?"

"If that's what you wanna call it, sure."  
>"Wha—No! No, of course not! We're just friends, aren't we, Pip?"<p>

"Yeah! Yeah, that's all we are, honest!"  
>"Yeah, I mean...We've known each other pretty much our whole lives, and she's like a sister to me, that would just be weird."<p>

"Oh, please, Jamie, I'm not stupid," Mazenzie said, crossing her arms. "I see the way you two look at each other, and we all saw what happened earlier when your hands touched on the ship. Besides, people who grew up together fall in love all the time, I mean, Jack and I are the perfect example!"

"Wait, what?"  
>"Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops. Well...okay, maybe we're not the perfect example since he married someone else, but our younger siblings sure as heck work!...You're not going to let me move on without explaining myself, are you? No, I can tell by the looks on your faces. Okay, so Jack and I grew up together as mortals, and we had a thing for each other that neither of us ever told the other about, then he died, and then I died two years later, and neither of us knew the other had gotten resurrected by Manny until a year ago when I got chosen as a Guardian, and by then he was married to Elsa, and I wasn't over my crush on him, and long story short, it actually turned out to be a good thing because it helped me find my center, I'm over it now, we're just friends, end of story. Anyway, like I was saying...<p>

"I see the way you two look at each other. It's the way I used to look at Jack, it's the way he and Elsa look at each other, it's the way Anna and Kristoff look at each other, and I don't need to be Elsa the Guardian of Love to tell! Besides, remember what I said about how happy you two make each other? It's in the same way Jack and Elsa make each other happy, and ditto Anna and Kristoff. You know...Tooth isn't the only one that can do stuff with peoples' memories. I have a few tricks, too. I can make people relive their happiest memory. In fact...watch this."

So saying, she reached out, and with one hand, she touched her index and middle finger to Pippa's forehead, doing the same thing to Jamie with the other hand.

* * *

><p><em>"Jamie, what are you doing here?"<em>  
><em>"I'm on the school journalism team, Pip."<em>

_"Yeah, but what does rehearsal for the musical have to do with that?"_  
><em>"There's a story here, Pippa! Young actors, show business...It practically writes itself! What are <em>you _doing here?"_

_Pippa threw her head back and laughed. _

_"I'm in art!" she said, holding up her paintbrush. "I'm here to help decorate the sets, silly! Props, stuff like that!"_  
><em>"You have paint in your hair, did you know that? And on your cheek. And right here. And here. And here. And<em>_—"_

_"Okay, okay, I get it!"_  
><em>"...Here," he finished, booping the end of her nose with his finger. She giggled and playfully swatted his hand away. "Listen," Jamie said, "Caleb and I were thinking about maybe going to play laser tag later, maybe go bowling, you wanna come with?"<em>

* * *

><p>"You guys remember that?" Makenzie asked. "How happy you were that day? You went to that place with your friend, and Pippa, you got those cheesy curly fries and got melted cheese on your favorite shirt, and you were upset, until Jamie got you to laugh about it, and then Jamie, you couldn't keep your bowling ball out of the gutter, and when you were playing laser tag, you kept jumping and rolling behind things and wouldn't stop singing that song, that—"<p>

"Secret AG-ENT man!" Jamie interrupted.  
>"Yeah, that one! And it made you such an easy target because you were so loud and it gave away all your hiding places! Look, I don't presume to know things when it comes to other people, except the things that make them happy, and you two? You make each other happier than anything in the world, whether either of you realizes it or not. Just...think about it, okay? That's all I'm saying." She let out a yawn and stretched. "Okay, I dunno about you guys, but I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep. See you in the morning."<p>

"We should probably do the same," Pippa said as Makenzie stood and left. "We're supposed to leave pretty early tomorrow, so we should get all the sleep we can."

"You go ahead," Jamie replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"If you say so."

Pippa grinned and playfully mussed his hair as she stood up, turning and going to join the others on the grass, leaving Jamie on the sand staring up the stars. He could have studied environmental science in high school once he hit senior year. But he hadn't. He'd chosen astronomy over that for a few reasons. First of all, Pippa was going with astronomy, and that meant that if he went with it, too, there would be a chance of them ending up in the same class at the same time together. (They'd gotten lucky enough to have that happen.) Second, his sister Sophie had always really liked the night sky. She said the stars were like little fireflies, and Jamie had thought it would be cool to learn stuff about the stars and other things in the night sky so that he could teach it to Sophie. (She'd always refused to believe him when he told her that by the time the light from the stars reached them, the stars no longer existed and they were basically seeing ghosts of what once was.)

Then his mind suddenly jumped back to that first reason.

Because Pippa had gone with astronomy...

That led him to what Makenzie had been saying.

He thought of the memory she had showed them, of everything that had happened with Caleb at the place where they'd gone for laser tag and bowling after school. Then he remembered something else. He remembered being eight years old, when he'd first met Jack, and convincing his friends that the Winter Spirit was real, it suddenly occurred to him, only just now, all these years later (how was it possible that he'd never realized this before?) that out of all of them—Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake—he'd only gone up to one window. He'd shouted at everyone from the street, sure, but there was one specific person whose window he'd gone up to.

Pippa's.

He slapped a hand to his face as it finally hit him. Makenzie was right. He had a thing for Pippa. He always had. It explained why they had managed to stay so close even though they'd drifted apart from the Cupcake and the other boys. Well, part of it. It explained part of it. Only on his end. Not on Pippa's. That was something else entirely, though he knew she must have had her own reasons.

In any case, he decided not to dwell on it. Pippa had been right, they needed to get some sleep if they were going to get an early start in the morning. He stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans, then turned and headed up onto the grass with the others, settling down next to Pippa on the ground. He paused before he was all the way down and looked at her as it really hit him for the first time just how pretty she was.

He glanced over at Sandy, who was the only other one still awake, standing on his cloud with his arms out to the side and his eyes closed, letting Dreamsand flow from his hands and into the sky, just like that night fourteen years ago when Jamie and his friends had helped the Guardians fight Pitch. Two of the streams of sand were going over to the twins, who were curled up together fast asleep. Jamie didn't know what either of them was dreaming about, but he knew that Sandy was no doubt taking good care of them.

"Psst," Jamie said, "hey, Sandy. See you tomorrow, buddy."  
>Sandy formed a thumbs up shape above his head, but gave no other indication of acknowledgment. Jamie grinned, then lay down and closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so both of those little stories are ones that my best friends told when they came over to spend the night for my birthday one year, and the Bloody Fingers one especially has stayed with me for all these years because it's so funny. And the thing about the windows in ROTG is true, Kat went back and watched the movie and told me about that, so that is actually true, he went up to Pippa's window in the movie and not anybody else's! <strong>

**And astronomy and environmental science, I chose those because those are the options at my school for seniors when it comes to science. How do I know this? Because I am a senior, that's how. **

**OKAY, THAT DOES IT FOR NOW, EVERYONE! KAT, TIME FOR ONCE UPON A TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I kind of end this on a cliffie, but it's also kind of not a cliffie, you'll just have to see what I mean by that. :P Also, Marvel fans, you will be seeing a few familiar names mentioned, so you have that to look forward to! Another thing; within these next few chapters or so, Kat and I are going to be gearing up to introduce a new character, so yeah, hopefully we'll be able to get him in there within the next chapter or two. That's my hope, anyway. :)**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>Klaus opened his eyes. It was still nighttime, but he had to pee, so he got up and he went in the bushes. It was only as he began to drift back to sleep that he suddenly realized something.<p>

Clara was gone.

But he noticed something, too. There was a trail of frost on the grass leading into the trees, and he knew that there were only two people on the island who could have done that, and he was one of them, which could only mean one thing; Clara, for some reason, had gone into the trees, and she had left a trail, though why she had done that, he couldn't say. Either way, he decided there was only one thing to do in this situation that made sense, and that was to follow the trail of frost.

So that's what he did.

He got up and took off into the trees without even sparing a thought to the possibility that it might be a better idea to perhaps wake the adults before going after his sister. Because he was so much like his father, however, Klaus didn't really tend to think of that sort of thing often. He ran through the trees, ducking under low branches, jumping over rocks and logs and other obstacles, crashing through the brush, and being rather loud in doing so.

The trail led into a cave, and he had to stop at the entrance because it was so dark inside, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "Clara?" he called. "Are you in here?"

"Klaus!"  
>"Clara, what are you doing here, why'd you leave?"<br>"I didn't!" she said. "It brought me here!"  
>"What did?" he asked.<p>

_"I _did," a deep voice said.

Clara squeaked and ran to hide behind her brother as a huge wolf emerged from one of the more shadowy parts of the cave. "I am Fenrir," it said, "son of Loki, and you are intruding on my domain."

"Yeah, well, you took took my sister!" Klaus retorted.  
>"Insolent boy," Fenrir said. "You are a fool for coming here. I think I'll kill you first."<p>

Fenrir bared his teeth, a growl building from deep in his throat. Klaus stood in front of his sister with his arms out to the sides trying to shield her, and she gripped his shoulders from behind, her nails digging sharply into his skin, though he didn't complain, given their situation. Fenrir snarled, leaping towards them, ready to kill, and as Klaus's arms flew up to shield his own face, he unintentionally shot a blast of ice from his hands in Fenrir's direction. The wolf let out a confused whimper as he jumped out of the way to avoid getting iced, then stared at Klaus with bewilderment written all over his face. Klaus, however, was staring at his own hands with a smile that seemed to say, _Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Hey, dog-breath!" Klaus said. "Guess what? I've got a special dad, too! I am Prince Klaus, son of Jack Frost, and I can do _this!" _Saying this, he blasted another round of ice in Fenrir's direction. The wolf dodged and let out a growl.

"Die, son of Winter!"  
>"Klaus, Clara!"<br>"Uncle Kristoff!"

Fenrir turned at the arrival of the rest of the group. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough. During that brief window provided by the distraction, Klaus was able to fire one final blast of ice in Fenrir's direction, and this time, because his attention was elsewhere, the prince was able to freeze the wolf solid.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid dog! Try and mess with my sister now!"

"Klaus," Kristoff said, "what happened?"  
>"Oh," Klaus replied, "well, see, I woke up to go pee, and Clara was gone, but there was a trail of frost, so I followed it and found this cave, and then Clara said that wolf brought her here, so I froze its stupid butt because I'm just awesome like that. Uncle Kristoff, who's Loki?"<p>

"Loki? Loki is the god of mischief, why do you ask?"  
>"Because that wolf was all, 'Grr! I am Fenrir, son of Loki!'"<p>

Kristoff blinked several times, then looked at the frozen wolf with wide eyes. "You just froze _Fenrir? _That's...Wow. I was going to get onto you about not waking one of us up before you took off into the forest on your own, but I'm actually so impressed that I'm gonna let it slide this time. Seriously, though, wake one of us up next time, because we were _really _worried when we realized that you were both—"

He cut himself off suddenly, his gaze locking onto something in the darkness. He lifted the lantern in his hand higher and stepped closer to back wall of the cave, and when everyone else saw what he was looking at, they all stared in awe, though none of them as much as Kristoff.

"Well, Troll Boy?" Bunny said finally. "Any idea what this is?"  
>They were staring at carvings on the wall, all of them depicting various types of figures doing various types of things. They went in a linear fashion, left to right, and covered the entire back wall of the cave from one end to the other, from top to bottom.<p>

"This is Ragnarök," Kristoff said.  
>"Raggedy what now?" Jamie asked.<br>"Ragnarök," Kristoff repeated. "It's a series of future events, and it includes a major battle that results in the deaths of several gods, including Odin, Thor, and Loki. The name means 'Fate of the Gods.' See, look...This figure here, that's a wolf, and he's eating this human figure. Fenrir swallowing Odin. It includes a bunch of natural disasters, the world being submersed in water, and then resurfacing, being reborn, I guess you could say, and then the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. It's—Oh, man, you've got to be kidding me."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Tooth asked.  
>"A prophecy, it looks like," Kristoff said. "I'm paraphrasing here, but basically it says, 'The curse of Winter will be lifted from the Northern Clans.'"<br>"The curse of Winter?" Makenzie echoed. "What's that?"

"I think," Kristoff said, "it has something to do with Jack and Elsa."  
>"Jack and Elsa aren't a curse!" Anna protested.<br>"Wait, what does it mean that the curse will be lifted?" Pippa asked.

Tooth gasped. "What if it means we won't be able to save them?!"  
>"Don't be ridiculous!" Jamie said. "Of course we will! We're unstoppable!"<p>

"Actually," Kristoff said, "I think she may be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahahahaha!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This one is shorter than I wanted it to be, but...yeah.**

**SIEEEEEEEGE, KAT, SIEEEEEEEEEEGE! (It's the suckiest siege ever, but I got the job done, so...*shrugs*)**

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

><p>"Prince Viktor?"<br>"I'm busy."  
>"There's someone here to see you, sir."<br>"I said I'm busy."  
>"He says it's urgent. He won't leave until he sees you, sir."<p>

Viktor sighed heavily, then followed the servant into a sitting room. After dismissing the him, the prince went to stand in front of the stranger seated in a chair near the window. Even though it was summer, the man wore a heavy cloak with a hood that covered his face. He stood and bent at the waist in a deep bow.

"Your Highness," he said as he straightened. "I have heard of your...unique captives, and I believe I have something that will greatly interest you."

"Whatever you think you know is not true."  
>"Then...you <em>didn't <em>capture the King and Queen of Arendelle?"

"Who told you that?"  
>"I have my ways. I know of a way to block their powers."<br>"...Alright. You have my attention. I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"We need a plan," Kristoff said.<p>

They had docked, finally, and they were all gathered below deck. The twins were otherwise occupied, leaving the adults free from distraction to talk and plot.

"I think we need to split up," Tooth said. "That worked pretty well when we fought Pitch and Hans."  
>"Okay, so how would that work?" Anna asked. "There are...One, two...Nine of us, so we can't split down the middle..."<p>

"Three pairs, one trio?" North offered.  
>"That could work," Bunny said.<p>

"I'll go with Pippa!" Jamie volunteered.  
>"Sandy and I work well together!" Tooth added.<br>"So do Bunny and I," North said.  
>"So that leaves me, Anna, and Makenzie," Kristoff said. "Okay. Next thing we should figure out is who's going where and doing what."<p>

"What if we just split up and take different parts of the castle to find where they're keeping Jack and Elsa?" Makenzie said.  
>"And how should we signal each other if we find them?"<p>

"Who says we have to? Oh, oh, I know!" Tooth said. "Whoever finds them can just have one of them send out some kind of ice magic or something to the others, that way everyone will know to reconvene at the ship! And we can all take snowglobes, that way we can get back quickly!"

"Toothiana, you're a genius!" Makenzie said.  
>"Oh, well, I don't know about that, but thank you!"<p>

"Okay, so we siege the castle—"  
>"Who said anything about a siege?!"<br>"I like this idea!"  
>"Me too!"<br>"Yeah, you would, rabbit."

"We siege the castle," Kristoff repeated, "find Jack and Elsa, then get out, and hi-tail it back to Arendelle. Sound like a plan?"

"Let's do this!" Bunny shouted eagerly.

Things were going well, right up until Josef came along.

* * *

><p>It didn't go quite as planned, because they were met with soldiers, so what ended up happening was the Guardians took on the enemy while Jamie and Pippa dodged around the soldiers and charged into the castle hand-in-hand so they would get separated from each other. They were able to sneak through the halls undetected thanks to their years of playing hide-and-seek. They ran around searching for any sign that Jack and Elsa were nearby. After a while, they stopped to catch their breath, and Jamie did his best to contain his nerves in preperation for what he wanted to do, feeling like it was as good a time as any to do it.<p>

"Pippa? There's something I—"  
>"Shh! You hear that?"<p>

He shook his head in bewilderment.  
>"It sounds like singing," Pippa said. She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening and face lighting up. "It's Elsa! It's coming from this direction, let's go!" She took off running without even glancing back to see if he was following.<p>

"...But...I...Oh, screw it."

And he took off after her.

They followed the sound until they came to a set of wooden doors that opened to reveal a spiral staircaise leading down. Pippa ran headfirst down into the darkness swallowing the stairs, Jamie close on her heels. The singing stopped.

"Elsa?" Pippa called. "Jack?"

"Pippa?!" a voice replied. They ran towards it, and found Jack and Elsa in a cell, Jack at the door gripping the bars, his staff nowhere to be seen. "Are you two crazy?!" he demanded. "What are you doing here?! Where are the others?!"

"We came to rescue you, silly, why else would we be here?" Pippa said.  
>"No, you can't—You have to get out of here, <em>now," <em>Elsa replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.  
>"They found a way to trap our powers!" Jack explained.<p>

"We have inside help, but—"

"So that's why Aaric's been coming down here so much," a voice said. "Hm. I'll have to be sure and have him painfully punished."

"Screw you," Elsa said.  
>"Oh, believe me, Your Majesty," Josef said, "the screwing has only just begun."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...So yeah. Bleh. Um...Yeah. Bleh. That's what I have to say.<strong>


End file.
